yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 7 Episode 35: Happy birthday Keyth
((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=msR8ws-GArI)) " Letttssss doooooooo thissss shiittt!!" They all shouted as they sat at the starting lines. Keyth sat on his bike, his long black trench coat laying over the motorcycle as he rev'd it up. "...." He crouched down looking out towards the other end of the road. " Go, Go, Go!" Amy said shouting as she waved the flag. Keyth, claymore, Craig, and some new douche bag by the name of Tacious cranked up there engines. Keyth rev'd up his bike and took off down the road. Swerving by Tacious, who smashed into his bike with a cheap ass swerve tactic it knocked Keyth into a food stand but he recovred by swerving to the right, going into 2nd gear, then switching again taking off once more. Now sitting right behind Claymore in his black racer. Keyth hit the gas harder making his bike do a wheelie to the point it went onto Claymores car trunk. " YO KEYTH WHAT THE FU-" Keyths bike hit a full flip when he hit the turbo boosters on the back making it cut a full flip right over Claymores car and over Tacious head. He'd find himself grinding over a railing above the streets as he grinded his way down the street. " Ay man, that mu'fucka cheat'n man!" Tacious said shouting at the top of his lungs. He'd hit the brakes on his car making it swerv into a light pole, causing keyth to lose his grind and land back onto the streets. Laughing Keyth gave Tacious the finger. Tacious shook his head and rammed the back of Keyths bike, which Keyth used the boost to hit the turbo on the bike going even farther into the air untill he hit the finsih line. The other Arasumarus screamed and shouted as they cheered. So did the rest of the people who were watching. " Ladies and Gentlemen, this has been the Arasumaru's annual race for the block party, and Keyth-Kun's birthday!" Keyth pulled himself off of his bike, taking his helmet off. " I hate birthday parites..." Claymore gave him a bear hug. " Be happy kid! You only turn 19 once." Keyth nodded taking into consideration what he said. Everyone was at this block party, they had games and all kinds of things to keep people entertained. Amy and Claymore had went out of there way for this one. It was like a Carnival. " Hey...im gonna go find densuke, you seen em?" " Nope, but if i were you. I'd go look near the Arcade." Claymore said to keyth patting his shoulder. " Alright, ill go check it out." He said going off to search for his friend. ChairmenRyoji: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXIv70GVfss ) “CommonCommonCommon!!!” Densuke would be banging on the machine, trying to get his shotoryu like character to use his finishing maneuver, but the controls were severly jammed. Mostly by him, who’d be banging away at this thing for hours. Densuke would utterly loose, and then kick the machine. “FUCK this. Ahhh.” Densuke would break the machine on impact and the quarters would start to flow from it. His…recently heightened brain potential would seem to have made subtle changes to his attributes, strength being one of them. Ever since that gang fight, the Arasumaru have formed a seemingly stronger bond than before. It was good to see in times of turmoil. Then savages of arcade players and nerds alike would scramble to the machine and Densuke would back away slowly with his hands up. “IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII’m gonna split….business to attenend to.” Densuke would head out of the arcade and look to the sky. “I forgot it’s ketyh’s birthday….I’d better get him something. Might get em a hooker. Yeah. “ Densuke would scratch his neck and head down the street, only to speak of the devil. Keyth was already arriving towards his vinicity. “Yo Keyth, happy bday man. I ant got you anything but uh….the gift of everlasting friendship.” Densuke would point with both fingers at Keyth and wait for a response, before sticking his hands in his pockets. xXAyperosXx: Lenris walks down the streets.. He had gotten out of his martal arts classes early due to someone getting hurt while training. So right now he only has on his fancy school cloths. A button up white shirt, about 3 buttons unbuttened exposing a bit of his chest and tattoo on his neck. He also was wearing a tie, but it was made long, guess you can call it the emo dessy type. He also was wearing some black pants with chains hanging on one side and some black boots. He didn't really get to train today so he wasn't really sweaty. In fact he didn't even work a sweat up. So he just walks through the streets, looking around, maybe there was soewthing to do. He pops his earbuds in and keeps walking. bobbing his head a bit as he looks around. Lenris then stops and looks as this huge area was crouded with people. He walks up and looks at the banner. "Hmm someones birthday." He shrugs a bit not really knowing the name and starts to walk through. Maybe this will be fun. he says in his mind. His parents are always telling him to get out and talk to people. Well here is his chance, even though he keeps his earbuds in and he goes around to mingle with everyone else. he stood out of the croud like a swore thumb, haveing solid white hair and being as tall as he was. And well. He was just an out of the ordinary person. Though he liked to think of himself a shadow. Everyone did give him weird looks and a few people from school screamed out "Look its Snow White." But thanks to his earbuds he couldn't hear them, or even paid attintion... Lenris walks over to the wall and leans againt it. He wanted to be with everyone else, but he had been alone and didn't talk to anyone for so long he really didn't know how to. So he just leans there and looks up at the sky, proping his foot up on the wall a bit and puts his hands in his pockets. Letting everyone pass by him as they have fun and whatnot. Littlemermaidary: Ariel would meet up with her friend Steph at the block party, something that she was not really looking forward to but made a commitment to go with her girl friend since she didn’t want to go alone. As she walked out of her house and out to the block party she would see the group of people laughing and having what appeared to be a good time. Then she heard her name being called somewhere inside the mass group of people, she looked around until she finally saw what appeared to be her petite friend waving her arms back and forth as if attempting to land an airplane “Ariel I’m over here!” She shouted. Ariel started to walk over to her blond friend and once she reached her she gave her a hug and smiled. “Damn girl look at you, someone decided to live a little” Steph teased. Ariel looked down at her black dress “I honestly thought this would be appropriate for the occasion, it’s not like I know anyone” she replied. “Well you look hot now let’s go explore” Steph would grab her hand and pull her into a group of people wondering up and down the block till they came to a stop near what seemed to be an arcade. “Ariel wait here I’ll be right back I promise” Her friend walked away towards a group of guys and started chatting away. “Well won’t be seeing her for a while” she thought to herself as she stood there. She would give an occasional smile to the people that would make eye contact with her but for the most part she just stood there listening to the music the people probably looking awkward as hell as she waited for her friend to return to her rescue. Littlemermaidary: Ariel started to get a strange feeling that seemed to make her uncomfortable and the only other time she had ever felt this way was when she met her father, Mr.Tasanagi, for the first time. She simply took a deep breath and just brushed it off the last thing she wanted was to be reminded of her father “Not today” she thought to herself. After standing there alone for a few minutes she felt her phone vibrate, she opened it and saw it was a text from Steph, “Hey Ariel I’m catching up with a guy I met hope you don’t mind it might be a while want to come join? He might have a cute friend?” she knew that her friend was going to try to play match maker and Ariel was not a fan of being ambushed so she simply replied with a “No, It’s okay I’m just going to wonder around on my own for a bit just shoot me a text later Kay” she pressed send and off the text went. She let out a soft sigh and looked around at the crowed, she bit her lip trying to decide where to go and then she simply decided that the arcade was probably her best choice at this point in time. She put a five dollar bill in the quarter machine and then headed to the claw machine. xXAyperosXx: Lenris pulls his hand from his pocket and looks at his phone. He had gotten a text from a couple of his friends that had mad a small band. "Hey bro, you at the Block party? All uf us are. How would you fill about singing for us?" Lenris smiles and thinks a moment. If they are all there it would be the band. He starts to text back. "Sure meet me in the middle stage." He sends it and then gets up off the wall and heads that way takeing his earbuds out, but still kind of lip sings the song he had in mind. He taps his hands on his sides to the beat and gets up on the stage where he is bombbarded by hugs. All of them were there, his drumer Ally, bass player matt and secondary vocalist, and his main player Zak who could do a damn good job screaming. And then there was Rissa, the other lead. "Hey bro, Hows the new school going?" Zak says after kind of punching him on arm. Lenris smiles "Eh, it's not alll that bad." He looks at everyone else. "Hows everyone been ?" Rissa looks over as well as the rest as they set up there equiment. "I've been well, I don't know about the rest of these losers." She laughs as Zak shoots her a dirty look. "Well, I might be going into the KPD." Matt just seemed to blirt out. "Thats good man, good pay, but be carfull." He nod and they all walk up to him as they had gotten all there stuff up and everything was ready. "Ok, what song are we playing? It it Keyth Tasanagi's birthday today. But I don't thing he would mind if it didn't exactly match." Rissa looked at Lenris. "Your choice." Lenris stands there a moment thinking for a few moments. "Lets play Slip of the Lip. We always seemed to do really good at that. They all looked at each other and then at him and smiled. "Awesome!" They all yelled out as they fist pumped at the same time. "Now first things first. Lets try and get everyones attintion. They all nod and head to their instraments and Ally starts to play alittle drum solo. Everyone seems to drop what they where doing and walk up to see what was going on. After they all walk up Lenris gets on the mic. "Hey every body. I'd like to congratulate and wish Keyth Tasanagi a happy birth day and if your out there, feel free to come on up!" The crowed starts to cheer. "Alright this is a song I like to call Slip of the lip, I hope everyone enjoys the show!" He turns around as they all do except for the drummer. Everthing is quiet for a second, as well as none of them moveing a sing muscle.(( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q1u0TsV1MIg )) Then after a few moments they all jump spin around playing, Lenris being quiet for a moment and suddenly starts to sing. "Tonight I'm freezing inside, Looking up at you floating afar.Let's go back to the shore over there ,The sky painted in deep black. " Zak then starts to scream." At the end of today I become unbound burning empty feelings." Lenris then stats to sing again. "Don't be stuck on just one idea,Take your mind off of the past" they keep playing for a moment and then All of them then start to sing. "A lie and a lie and a lie" Lenris then is left alone "And a slip and a slip and a slip of the lip" They then instantly go back "Tonight I'm freezing inside, Looking up at you floating afar.Let's go back to the shore over there,The sky painted in deep black." Zak starts singing again"At the end of today, I become unbound burning empty feelings." Then back to Lenris. "Don't be stuck on just one idea,Take your mind off of the past." They all then start singing the again. "A lie and a lie and a lie" Then to Lenris. "And a slip and a slip and a slip of the lip." They then start all singing again. "Don't you remember you've broken my heart? We've come to the end so let's go to the start" Zak then starts to scream again, with lenris and the other repeating "Rains wipes off your dry tears,Just try to find something" And then to just them all singing "I'm lost so far and I can't hold my breath,Take it all away. The singing stops for a few moments as well as the music king of dem, then slowly get louder and Lenris grabs the mic and screams into it "This is where I belong even if I can't find it ,So can I creep inside you?And take it to heart when I say!!!" They all start singing then "This is where I belong even if I can't find it" Repeating it over and over with Lenris in between "And a slip and a slip and a slip of the lip" Singing it every now and then. and Finally ending it with them all singing and the music stopping "This is where I belong even if I can't find it......" They crowed was silent for a moment and then rawrs with excitment. Lenris nods his head. "Thank you everyone!" Tasanagi: " Your a fool..."((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KowJb0s1TIE)) He said to Densuke in the coldest tone he had ever been able to create. " Your a fool, and a liar." He said leaning back in his seat. " When your parents are gone..." He said looking up at Denuske. Dispite the news, everything was irrelevant, Keyth only got out of that explination what he wanted to get out of it. " They leave... forever.. Densuke." He said through his shades of hair. " Your father, dispite the pig he is, should never disown you.. and you shouldnt be so cool about it. You need to fix things, before it's too late... because, you'll live... the rest of your days, in regrets man. It's not.. it's not worth it." He said closing his eyes. " I wish i could have spoken to my father, and just... truly, asked him... why." He sighed shaking his head. " I just, i dont know." He said shaking his head. " Look, if Tetsu's your dad, then whatever. You've proven your worth ten times over for this clan." He said nodding his head. " But that does explain why you fought so well, not alot of guys can go toe to toe with me.." He said shaking his head. " Well, i guess its settled, after my birthday, were gonna go find your dad..." He said nodding to him. " And we'll get to the bottom of this." He said standing up, throwing the money down for the food after scarfing down the hotdog. He looked outside to see a crowd of teenage school girls.((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZPECFQ4NhE)) " It's, It's Keyth and Densuke-Kunnnnnnn" Keyth put his shades on, pulling a ciggerate into his mouth, he looked just like his dad. " Well.... Ryoji.." He said looking at his friend. " If we dont move, we'll be killed by a stampede of horny teenage girls..." He said looking at the window to the hot dog shop crack as they applied pressure. The owner blinking in confusion. " I say, we have about 5 seconds to make it to that back door." One of the girls hands crashed through the wooden shops door. " Ok, 3.." BOOM! They'd all storm into the store. " ALrighty then." Keyth turned his body, weather densuke followed or not they'd rush out of the resteruant with a stampede of teenage girls chasing them in there school uniforms. " Alright Ryoji, Let's see who's family has the better atheletes!" Keyth said as he ran up the side of a building, kicking from building to building before he landed on the roof, looking down at densuke and doing the bruce lee nose flick. Taking off. The girls were gaining behind him though. They looked like a pack of hungry wolves. " DENSSUUKKEE KUNNN!" Even... amy was in the crowd. " NO HE'S MINE!" She said randomly punching and kicking the girls. Discordia: Her stomach gave a small rumble and she decided she might as well get herself something to eat. The further she walked, the more people seemed to flock. As she tried to make her way into the diner, she accidentally bumped into a giant of a man. He spun on his heels and snatched her up by the front of her dress. The man wreaked of alcohol and his breath was hitting right in her face. Kyoko’s nose wrinkled at the smell and her feet dangled inches off the ground. “Where do you think you are going in such a hurry lil lady, that you don’t even need to pay attention?” He asked, his words slurring together. “I think you owe me an apology.” She gasped a little. “I am awfully sorry Sir, I didn’t mean it.” She mumbled to him, hoping he would put her down. “I think you owe me a bit more than that.” He replied with a nasty gleam in his eyes. Kyoko’s body gave a little jerk as she switched. Almost instantly her knee came up into the guys groin, causing him to drop her as he bent over. “Listen here you fat fuck, you don’t have any right to touch me like that and the apology was far more than you deserved. Kyoko brushed off her hands and smirked before shifting back. Kyoko’s cheek blushed as she looked down at the man, “I am so sorry Sir” she said as gave a little shrug and waltzed into the crowd, disappearing. ChairmenRyoji: Densuke would pout one side of his mouth. He was pretty stubborn when it came to life advice, as he never liked hearing it. Even so, Keyth spoke some truth to his words. A goofball and a hot head, but in all fairness it’s those guys who have the most common sense and good decision making skills. Something Densuke thought he’d have to look at after something like this. “Sounds good, I’ll…take that to heart.” Densuke would stand up as keyth put the money down, and looking to the side he’d see the crowd of teenage girls…stampeding in their direction. “Well fuck me sideways. Helloooo ladi-OH GOD AMY?!?!” she had a savage look in heer eyes like an animal that only craved a piece of meat. This was accompanied by the other women following her. Densuke would see keyth take off towards the back, and quickly proceed to follow him, in a runners like dash. He’d smirk at keyth’s comment of the better athelete, and as keyth preformed his jumping maneuver, Densuke would kick of the wall one time, and off the opposite wall, in the same fashion keyth did only to land in a front flip and roll only to arrive neck and neck with him. “I’ll show you that Ryoji physical perfection! Haha!” Densuke would be running and thinking to himself. “Ryoji…has a ring to it being called that name. Might not be that bad of a name to own after all.” Littlemermaidary: Ariel moved the crane over a cute pink pig and after four dollars she finally got that damn pig or so she thought, right as she was going to receive her price it fell back into the grasp of all the other stuffed animals. She pressed her head against the damn machine “I just want you to come home with meeeeeee” she said under her breath before she stuck another fifty cents in the machine. She looked outside and saw a group of girls running and then she noticed that once you looked past the girls you could see someone actually playing on the stage. She thought about how nice that must be to have people listening to you sing and actually enjoying it. She looked back at the claw machine and was concentrated on getting that pink pig she positioned the crane to what she thought was perfect and as she pressed the button down to release the claw when she noticed she was off. She made a pouty face and she thought “I know I’m no good at this game and I have no clue why I enjoy it so much” she stuck the last to quarters in the machine and hoped for the best. xXAyperosXx: Lenris looks over everyone and smiles as they cheer, a few girll even lifted up their top and inside Lenris about fell out. He feel tugs on his pants and looks down a girls starts to try and pull him off the stage, but all they were doing is pulling his pants down, so he grabs his pants a bit, The rest of them look and hold up a fist. "We'll have to do this again, keep me posted guys." He starts to walk off the stage, only being swormed by girls. "Now Now, this is all About Keyth." The didn't even seem to listen to him, all they did was touch and grab him, some tugging on his tie, but he stood his ground. "Ladys, come on. Theres plenty to go around." This just seemed to make it worse and he is tackled to the ground. They starts to kiss and claw at him but he crowls out of the pill of women and slow slinks away, wiping the lipstick from his face and neck. "Now that people her me sing its like im so popular.. He sighs "He then looked in a window and knowticed a hicky. "My parents are gonna kill me.." He put in his ear buds and walks o at his off lookin at his phone and texting as he listens to music, singing along with it as he heads home. < To Ark 7 Ep 34 To Ark 7 Ep 36 > Category:Ark 7 Category:Ark7